How to Battle
Your goal is to create tile combinations of at least three equal stones in a row by swapping their positions on the grid. Special tiles will help you clearing many tiles at once. You can tap and hold on any dragon before and during a battle to show its statistics and abilities, either your dragons or the rival ones. In a battle, dragons with a health bar with silver borders are nomal ones, while those with spiked borders are Mini-Bosses. *Low damage appears grey (50%). * Normal damage appears white (100%). * High damage appears yellow/orange (150%). * Critical hits appear red (250%). * Damage done to shields/extra health appears blue, with a little shield icon on the health bar of the shielded dragon. * Healling appears green. Special Tiles Tiles with vertical or horizontal lines will trigger the entire column or row. To create this type of Special Tile, complete a combination of 4 stones. * Completing a vertical line will give you a Horizontal Clear Special Tile * Completing a horizontal line will give you a Vertical Clear Special Tile Tiles with four golden arrows pointing in every direction, also known as a bomb tile, will explode and activate all Tiles directly touching it in a plus shape. To create this type of Special Tile, complete a combination of 5 stones in the shape of an L. Tiles that have polished edges will activate all Tiles sharing the same color. To create this type of Special Tile, complete a combination of 5 stones (or more) in a straight line. Attacking Keep an eye on the health bars of your Dragons. They will charge as you use corresponding Tiles. Once fully charged, unleash their special attack. If you want to target a specific opponent, tap on the rival Dragon before using the special ability of your Dragons. When a wild Dragon is about to attack, it starts flapping its wings. You can tell by the symbol of its health bar whether it is about to do a normal attack (sword) or a special attack (skull). If a wild Dragon is gliding, it won't attack you just yet.The order of turns is based on the type of wild dragons you are facing, and if their spirit bar is fully charged. Dealing Damage The amount of damage the Tiles will deal to your opponents depends on these factors: * If a Dragon of a specific color is missing on your team, exactly 1 damage is done per tile. * The number of Dragons you have of a specific color. ** Ex: If you have 3 Dragons on your team, the damage done per tile will be the sum of all 3 Dragons. * The of your Dragon(s). * The of enemy Dragon(s). * The effects of any Spirit Abilities. Health bars and special attacks Every time, you use Tiles of a certain color, it will give spirit to your own Dragon of that color. You can witness that by the yellow spirit bar filling up below your green health bar. There are different types of wild Dragons you can encounter. Some of them are Elite and Boss types, who have access to special abilities. Below their normal health bar in green, they also have a so called Spirit Bar in yellow. These opponents will gain spirit with every turn and when they get hit by Tiles. Watch out for their special attack once their Spirit Bar is on fire! Spirit Speed There are five Spirit Speeds: Very Slow, Slow, Moderate, Fast and Very Fast. This speed indicates how fast the spirit bar of this Dragons will fill up and hence how fast they will be ready for their special attack. Color Wheel In a Battle, you can see a color coded system on the top left corner, clicking on it tells you which color dominates over which: Category:Battle